Hanover House
by danae-rawr
Summary: Based on CP Coulter's fanfic, Dalton, /s/6515261/1/Dalton, Hanover House has a new arrival, who might not be exactly who he seems.


**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. Really it's not. Literally, the only thing I can claim is Faith. And even then, her sister isn't mine. All the lovely OCs you see here belong to the wonderful CP Coulter, and her Glee fic, Dalton. Here's a link:

The girl crossed her arms, before remembering how feminine a gesture that was, and leaving her hands hanging loosely by her side. She sighed heavily. _So, I finally did it. This is Dalton. Where I am a boy. Gotta love it. But then again, who would guess? I mean, rich pampered girls who steal money and then run away don't go to an all-boys school that's twinned with their sister's school. Right? They don't do that, do they?_ She shrugged, knocking on the door of Hanover House. It took a couple of minutes for someone to come and open it, and when they did, she couldn't help but stare. It was a girl, with long hair, and a _skirt_ who opened the door and welcomed her.

"Uhm, excuse me? I'm Merril, and yes, I am transgender. I'm trying to transfer to Dobry, so let's throw that out there to start with." The other's eyes widened.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting a girl to open the door. I didn't mean to be rude." She noticed how high her voice was, and resolved to talk in a lower register next time she was expected to open her mouth.

"No, no, it's fine, people generally are a bit confused right at first. D'you wanna meet your other housemates?" Merril lead the other into the common room. The girl, whom we shall henceforth refer to as Faith, followed, a little apprehensively. "Guys, newest Hanover boy here. If you'd bothered to go open the door, you could have saved him some confusion, but you know, you're all too lazy for that." Everyone looked round, staring at the both of them.

"Uhm, hi?" Faith said, a little nervously. She'd signed up here as Finn, and reminded herself that this was her name, and she had to get used it. "I'm Finn, if that helps anyone." She watched as a tall, brown haired boy nodded, and stood up.

"I'm Justin. I'm house prefect, so you bring problems to me, if that's okay." She nodded, and he continued. "I'll show you your room. You're rooming with Merril, if you don't mind. Any of us wouldn't mind swapping with you if you do, but people won't be too impressed."

"No, Merril's nice. I was just a bit surprised when a girl opened the door at a boy's school, but no, that's completely fine." She was quite proud of how low and even her voice had stayed, even if her throat hurt a little now. Justin led the way, with Merril coming too. "Hey, your surname's Clayton, right? You wouldn't be related to Charlie's girlfriend, Hope, over at Dobry?" Faith went a little pale, but recovered quickly enough.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, it's possible, but I've not met her, so I doubt it." Thankfully, Justin left it, and Merril didn't start.

The room was very pretty and Faith settled in quickly, not too sure how truthful to be with Merril. Fortunately, or perhaps not so much, Merril cut off that train of thought with a different idea. "When people first come here, they're normally a bit surprised by me, but in a completely different way than you did. If you have a problem with who and what I am, I'd really rather that you tell me. Seriously, I would prefer to know." Faith sat, wondering how to answer.

"I really don't have a problem with you. But it doesn't surprise me to hear that you surprised me differently to everyone else. Because... Well, for a moment, I had a wild idea that I might not have to lie to everyone here, that people might just accept my circumstances, like they did yours. But we're so completely different that I doubt they will. I mean, there's gotta be a really, really good reason for you to not have transferred out yet. Whereas I'm here because I'm stupid and selfish and an undutiful daughter." Merril stared. That was nowhere near the answer she had both expected and feared.

"I would have transferred by now, you're right, but there's crap with my parents refusing to accept me like I am. I got lucky, with how lovely everyone here is. But you're actually a girl? That would make sense." Faith nodded.

"Both biologically and mentally. Your parents make mine sound lovely in comparison, even if I have been homeschooled since I was 12. When Justin asked if I was related to Hope? She's my big sister. And she's the perfect member of our family. The daughter who has never disappointed. The one they feel okay with letting out of their sight. And then there's me. Hope agreed terms with our parents - they'll let her go to Dobry, maybe even college, and at the end, if she hasn't found someone they deem suitable, she'll marry whoever. I tried for the same, but they didn't trust me. They figured that no matter what, I'd end up with some unsuitable guy, so they started arranging suitors for me. I don't think I've met one under 40! And I'm not even 20 yet! I _won't_ sign my life away like that so young. I won't do it. So I came here. They know I've run away, but they'll hush it up, and I doubt they'll look here for me. And that's why I'm here." Merril paused for a moment, working it through in her head.

"Okay, I think I get it. And yeah, I can understand why you ran away. I guess the question now is what we do with you. If you want, we can hide it from everyone, and pretend you're just like any guy here. I mean, we could tell them you're gay? It might make things a bit easier." Merril shrugged, knowing it was completely up to Faith now. "Wait, I don't know your name. Or at least, not your real one."

"Faith. My parents named us on a theme." She rolled her eyes and curled up in her bed. "I think I'll go to sleep now; sort things out tomorrow. Night Merril."

**A/N: **So this is what I did instead of history revision. Awfully cliché, wouldn't you say? But never mind. I might write some more at some point. Or I might not. You know. Whatever.


End file.
